City Trial
City Trial is one of the three game modes in the game Kirby Air Ride. It involves a group of two to four Kirbies riding their Air Ride Machines through an immense city, gathering various power-ups called Patches and better Air Ride Machines for a competition in a Stadium event. The city is divided up into various sectors, each connected by a series of rails that can be ridden for quick transport between them. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, a Stadium match begins, where the players can put their new, upgraded machines up against the other players in one of several different challenges. All players begin on a Compact Star, an Air Machine exclusive to this game mode with lackluster stats. However, strewn about the city are Air Machines of every type that the players can find and ride. An important note is that when getting on a new machine, if a Player has collected more than 20 power-ups, the Machine will drop them until it has 20 (these can then be picked back up, though). Besides the actual main City Trial mode, there are also two other options for play. The Stadium mode, which allows players to skip the City portion and compete in a stadium event immediately. None of The players are given the option to gathering power-ups in the city, but everyone is allowed their own choice of vehicle. Second is the Free Run mode, which omits the timer and the stadium portion begins a match with a choice of vehicle. All those not chosen are placed in the city's underground. There are no CPUs in Free Run. Events Many things happen during City Trial, usually appearing about every 2-5 minutes. Because of this, only one or two events happen each match. Some of the events can be detrimental to the players, while others prove to be helpful. The Events that occur are selected randomly, and it is very rare that the same event occurs twice in one match. Meteors Meteors will rain on the city. Players that come in contact with the falling meteors are instantly engulfed in flames and take massive damage. However, there are two different outcomes once this event begins; either 8-10 small meteors, or 3-5 large meteors, w ill fall from the sky, each ending with a huge meteor at the end that drops patches.../../../../../../../wiki/file:Fireitem.jpg Air Ride Formation An assortment of 5 Air Ride Machines will fly over the city. If a player is lucky enough to board one of the Machines, they will not lose any Patches if they have more than 20. The Machines eventually disappear after passing over the entire city-scape, however. UFO An immense UFO flies over the stage. It is difficult to board, but if reached, it really pays off. On the top of the UFO are random power-ups, but with a guaranteed All power-up in the center. To get atop it, one must get on the "Garden in the Sky" via volcano, and then from there drift onto the space craft. Eventually, the ship slowly leaves the vicinity of the city. Bouncing Items All items and boxes will start bounce up and down. This has no impact on whatever is inside of them, but it does make them very difficult to smash open, even with the use of an ability. Amok Engine All Air Ride machines will speed out of control. This makes destroying things like houses and Boxes easy to break, but can be lethal if two racers collide. This lasts a short time. TAC TAC appears with a bag of power-ups. The player can ram into him to make him drop power-ups. After being hit enough times (or if no one manages to find him), TAC flies away and the event comes to an abrupt end. The places TAC appears in are random, but he is usually hidden somewhere in the city's underground. Dyna Blade Dyna Blade usually lands once, but occasionally lands twice, each at one of 5 set locations. In order to attack her, Kirby must fly at her head to obtain power-ups, or throw Gordos or bombs at her. Attacking her eye will give an All power-up, but she will leave right away. Burning Stations All of the the rail stations catch on fire. It may only last for about a minute but makes it virtually impossible to use the rails for quick travel. Fog Thick fog comes and covers the whole area. The music is thought by some to be rather creepy, but it lasts only about a minute as well. Fake Power-Ups When patches appear during this event, some might be fake and look different than normal patches. If the player hits one, that special attribute will go down. The differences between a real power-up or patch and a fake one are listed below. *Glide: Has yellow dots *Boost: Purple Arrows are tilted *Charge: Meter is empty *Weight: Looks like a suitcase *Offense: Spikes are curved *Defense: White Center *Top Speed: Streams at bottom curve outward *Turn: Arrow is missing HP does not have a known fake. Lighthouse The sun goes down and the light house turns on. If Kirby goes under the light house's light, he will get healed. This lasts about a minute. Same Item All boxes contain the same item. Red boxes that do not spin contain legendary machine pieces. Pillar An odd, glowing pillar appears somewhere in the City. When destroyed, it gives out many power-ups. Restoration Area A 3 or 4 big white glowing circles appears randomly in the city. It heals Kirby if he rest on it (while on his vehicle) and lasts until he use up its energy. Secret Chamber in Castle Hall The square-shaped box in the Castle Hall opens and reveals six of the same power-up or food. Stadium Once Kirby has spent enough time in the city, he will compete in a Stadium event. Air Glider Players accelerate, and then go off a ramp to glide as far as they can. Destruction Derby Players try to destroy eachothers' vehicles as many times as possible on one of five stages. Drag Race One of 4 variations of a straight course is selected for a quick race. High Jump Players accelerate, and then go off a jump to jump as high as they can. There are 2 rounds, and the final result is the higher of the two. Kirby Melee One of 2 enemy filled arenas is selected. The objective: defeat as many as possible. Target Flight Players accelerate down a hill, then aim for a target board with varying scores. There are 2 rounds, and the final result is a total of the two. Single Race A random Air Ride course is selected for a 1-lap race. Vs. King Dedede Arguably the hardest boss battle in Kirby history, players work together to defeat King Dedede. Victory is very rare, as his stats are 2-4 times what they normally are (varies by stat, not by match). Areas Whispy Woods Whispy Woods appears along with Whispy himself. Although it's albeit smaller and it has two areas: Overground, and underground. In the overground, all of the trees are destroyable except for Whispy. If the players attacks Whispy, he'll eventually close one of his eyes and shred a tear (even the audiance boos). The underground area can only be accessed through one of the underground areas around the place. Underground the woods is a small network of tunnels, with pads that will propel a player through the ground and back overground and a model of what appears to be the city. The underground area could also be accessed if you create a hole in one of the ground weakspots overground. Trivia *The City looks like Cappy Town. *The UFO looks like the Destrayer. *The volcano looks like the volcano in the Anime. *Green Canvas Area has a golf course, just like Dedede's Golf Course in the Anime. *Scattered in the area are flowers. They serve no purpose whatsoever. They're located: #At the very top of Castle Hall. #At the corner of Heat Top, at the highest point. Artwork File:Airglide.jpg|Air Glider de:City Trial Category:Kirby Air Ride Category:Places